


Orbiting Darilium

by Aerilon452



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River and the Doctor orbit Darilium when things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbiting Darilium

ORBITING DARILLIUM:

 

River was lying down on a pile of blankets, the open doors of the TARDIS giving her the perfect framed view of the planet below them. Darillium. She had her arm out stretched, her fingers dangling just outside the door feeling just a hint of the coldness of space beyond the oxygen bubble. River couldn’t take her eyes away from it, her mind replaying the sound of the towers singing. The haunting melody played by the wind would stay with her for the rest of her life. She was so focused on the scene before her that she nearly missed the sound of the Doctor coming over to her. “Hello Sweetie.”

The Doctor made his way to the main control room, turning off lights as he went with his guitar across his back. He hadn’t touched it in so long, he nearly forgot how to play it, and he wanted to play for River. Stepping into the control room he dimmed the lights, going over to where she was stretched out on a dozen blankets. “You look comfy lying there.” He muttered dropping down to sit on the very corner where he began to strum a soft melody to warm his fingers up. Normally, he would have been anxious to be traversing the galaxy, embroiled in the latest mystery. With River, he felt only contentment. He wanted to be here, to be with her, to live out the twenty-four years as peacefully as they could. 

River rolled to her left side to look upon her love, seeing him strumming a guitar. “I didn’t know you played.” She mumbled, the smallest amount of sleep covering her words. The sight of open space had done more to relax her that she thought it would. Lightly a lamenting melody chased away the silence around them. She kept her eyes on him, on the way his eyes closed while his fingers moved over the strings. He had his sad face on again. It broke River’s heart to see him like that. She should be happy to be with him, and she was, but she was wishing for more time; always wanting more when she was with him. They were always on borrowed time, going in opposite directions. His firsts were her lasts. She couldn’t shake the melancholy surrounding her, coloring her time she had with the Doctor. Every hour that slipped by would be her last with him. River didn’t want it to end.

The Doctor plucked idly at the strings when he turned his attention to River. She was sad again just as he was. Her eyes were closed and she was lying on her back listening to him play. River looked beautiful, this time he noticed in earnest. They had been together on the TARDIS for only a few weeks, the emotions surrounding them had yet to turn from sorrow to happiness. There were rare moments of joy, but mostly the tone of their time together so far had been somber. He was in no hurry to go gallivanting around the universe, traipsing through all of time. Time was precious when it came to River and now he had years to spend with her. Though, he knew twenty-four years would never be enough time to be with her. The Doctor stopped playing, and set his guitar aside so he could join her on the pallet of blankets lying beside her. 

River opened her eyes, not realizing that she’d closed them. “Why’d you stop? You were playing wonderfully.” She was looking up at him, his eyes alight with mischief and affection. “What are you going to do to me?” River asked playfully, trying to mask the nervousness running through her. She could feel the tremble in her hands as she fought not to dig her fingers into the fabric beneath her. River gasped when the Doctor rested his hand over her abdomen, the warmth of his palm bleeding through her shirt and into her skin. It made her gasp, her fingers wrapping around his wrist not sure if she was going to push him away or hold him where he was. 

“Shhh….” The Doctor leaned over River, his lips touching her brow. Under his hand, she was quivering like a leaf caught in a strong breeze. She pushed his hand off, sitting up, drawing her knees up to her chest, and her head lowering to hide her face. “River?” The Doctor asked not really understanding what was happening at the moment. He was trying to be the man she wanted, trying to be in love with her the way she was with him.

River had tears gathering in her eyes. “I’m sorry…” She muttered and got up to go to the open doors, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. “You don’t have to do that.” Looking over her shoulder she saw confusion in his eyes. It was subtle, but it was there. “I don’t expect you to….”

The Doctor got up to go to River. “Do what?” He brought his left hand to rest on her lower back, his fingers digging into the baggy t-shirt she had chosen to wear for the evening.

“You don’t have to touch me, to kiss me.” River replied. The side of her head rested on the wooden jam of the Police Box façade. “You don’t have to pretend to be in love with me.” That bit of realization hurt her the most; it always had. He could never love her. “I’m just happy to be here with you.”

The Doctor moved in closer, his chest pressing to her side. And his arms slipping around her waist. “I want to kiss you. I want to touch you.” He paused to take a small breath. River felt so good in his arms. Placing his lips to her cheek, the Doctor added, “I want to feel you beneath me and find out if you really are a screamer.”

“Oh, you…” River bit her bottom lip, pressing her cheek into his lips. “You have no idea.” She moaned, turning in his embrace, her hands coming up to cup his face her mouth mere inches from his. “How do you want to start?” River asked, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

The Doctor rubbed his hands up and down her back. “Lie down for me.”

“Oh, how exciting,” River chuckled wickedly.

“Down, girl.” The Doctor replied deeply with just a hint of wickedness to mirror hers.

River reluctantly moved from the Doctors arms to once again stretch out on the pallet of blankets. He was looking at her as any man would look at a woman he desired. It set her heart racing, her chest rising and falling as she fought to take in deep even breaths. She dug her fingers into the black satin when he joined her. The Doctor kissed her cheek while his hand slid the hem of her shirt up over her abdomen. River gasped once more from the heat of his palm, from the way he barely touched her. Shivers of desire raved through her.

The Doctor watched River’s eyes close in response to his light touch. Resting his hand flat over her stomach, he began to move it down until his fingertips encountered the band of her pants. This didn’t deter him. He slipped his hand under the band but was halted when River grabbed his wrist. She was breathing hard, her eyes barely open. For her sake, he paused until she let him continue. The feel of her tight grip on his wrist coaxed his hearts to increase their beats. He knew he was going to get caught up in the whirlwind of her passion as he continued to stoke her hunger for him.

River could feel her body burning brighter than any star, and all of it from the Doctor’s touch alone. She was so overwhelmed that she had to keep him from going any further until she was able to get some of her body under control. Her hand tightened on his wrist as she gasped, trying to take a deep calming breath. It wasn’t working, not when the Doctor was touching her. River loosened her grip, turning her head to gaze at him as he was watching her. He had that small little smile on his lips, the same one he had when she realized who he was. 

The Doctor moved his hand again, the pads of his fingers feeling the silk of the underwear River wore. He continued on down between her thighs, wetness painting his fingers. River closed her eyes again, pushing her head back into the mound of blankets as he cupped her, applying just a little pressure. She tightened her thighs and moaned. The sound of her pleasure had his hearts skipping a beat, and he had barely begun. 

River sank her teeth into her bottom lip when the Doctor brought his hand up only to slip his fingers beneath the band of her underwear. She brought her right hand up, her fingers digging into the faded t-shirt he wore. “Oh…. Doctor….” River gasped when his finger slipped between her wet nether lips. “Yes…” His middle finger touched that sensitive little bud sending pleasure racing through her. 

The Doctor moved his finger in small, slow circles delighting in the way River moved her hips, the way she tightened her thighs to hold his hand in place. He couldn’t take his eyes from her face, from the way she kept closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. She loosened her hold on his shirt so her hand could come to rest on his shoulder. Her hand flexed, fingers sinking into his skin to match the way he worked her. Leaning closer to her, he put his lips to her ear whispering, “Scream for me…” He stroked her faster and faster to push her over the edge, to give her release.

River did just that. Her hips writhed riding the wave of release that the Doctor had coaxed to life between her thighs. “Oh yes! Yes!” Her voice echoed around them, each time louder than before. Through it all, his hand didn’t stop moving. He kept her going as long as he could. But all too soon, she was coming down from the high, her chest rising and falling with great effort to breathe. All she could hear was the rushing of her blood and the thundering beat of her heart.

The Doctor kissed River’s brow, feeling the slight sheen of sweat beading her temple. He had gotten her into a right frenzy, a state of passion that he wanted to have burning through him as well. “I hope you don’t think we’re finished.” River looked at him. He winked at her before taking her lips to stir her up again. He’d long since denied himself the touch of another, at least until he met River Song. She inspired a hunger inside him that needed sating, and sate it he would from between her thighs. 

 

SOME TIME LATER:

 

River woke from her light slumber feeling completely satisfied. Sitting up she gathered the black satin sheet around her glancing to her left where she barely made out the top of the Doctor’s head from under a pile of blankets. She could still feel the blush upon her cheeks from the heights of pleasure they had indulged in more than a few times. He had been generous and considerate, tender and loving to her body in more ways than she thought he ever could be with someone. It was as if he was trying to brand his body with the feeling of hers before their time was over. River got up, leaving her love to slumber for as long as he could. Once more she took up her vigil, gazing down on Darilium letting her mind replay the song that would haunt her.

The Doctor woke against the warmth from under the pile of blankets he found himself under. Groggily he stretched out his hand, searching for River at his side, but all he found was empty space. He pulled his hand back, his mind picking up in pace of thought. Flipping back the warm blanket he reached for his shirt and trousers while spying River standing by the open doors once again. They had made love by the light of the stars and of the planet below them. He could still feel her body against his, her lips kissing him, and her heart beating in counterpoint to his. Standing up he buttoned his pants, pulling the zipper up; then he went to stand next to River who was clad in only a sheet. 

River heard him stirring behind her, but didn’t turn. She was never one to be confused about anything in her life, except when it came to the Doctor. Try as she might, her mind couldn’t help question every word he spoke to her, every touch he laid upon her. Even now, she fought to let their romantic interlude be just that. Her mind ran every moment from heated start to gasping finish trying to find some hint that he was only indulging her. River shook her head, shaking free of those thoughts. She was with her husband, the only man she ever truly loved. She wasn’t going to waste time second guessing his every gesture towards her. River was going to savor each moment that she remained with him. 

The Doctor leaned on the opposite side of River, his eyes looking her up and down. She could be wearing an immaculate gown, or sleep pants with a baggy t-shirt, or she could only be clad in nothing but a sheet; she would look stunning no matter what. River would say he’d have no idea of how she looked, but that wasn’t true. She was always beautiful to him, he just never said anything. When he would look at her, always when she was occupied with something else, he would see her in the same light as the stars. She was bright, unique, and the greatest adventure he’d had time and again. River would always mean more to him than he could ever hope to tell her. The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and asked, “What’re you looking at?”

“Nothing,” River replied lightly. “Everything.” She chuckled, then casually glanced at him. His hair was mussed; his shirt had wrinkles in it as did his pants. He looked like an out of work rock star. “I thought you were still sleeping.” She said idly turning her eyes back to the inky blackness to count the stars. The longer she could resist looking at him, the longer she could pretend to be light of heart.

“I don’t sleep much.” The Doctor answered trying to ignore the awkward tension that settled between them. If he wasn’t mistaken, that shouldn’t be the tone between them. From inside his pocket, the fingers of his right hand fiddled with a ring that was burning a hole through the fabric. Since they had stood together on the balcony, the Doctor vowed to give River all that he could. “I have something for you.” He said drawing her attention again. 

“Really?” River arched her brow. “Another gift? Careful, or you’ll spoil me.” She chuckled turning to face him fully. It made no never mind to her that she wore not a stich in front of him. After all, he was the man she loved. Nothing could make her blush in embarrassment when it came to him. 

The Doctor removed his hand, his right clutching the ring, and his left reaching for hers. He slipped the silver band down her finger turning it so the yellow stone glinted in the low lights that had been left on. The Doctor didn’t dare speak until River did. He was delighted to see the awe playing out on her face. 

River stared at the ring on her finger, a wedding band with a brilliant stone in the center. “I have been well acquainted with every stone of value in the universe,” she moved her hand, letting the stone catch the light so it glittered, “But this is something new.” Her smiled widened tearing her eyes away to gaze at the Doctor. “What is it?”

The Doctor moved closer taking River’s left hand in between his. “It’s a sun stone from Karn.” He replied.

“Karn?” River arched her brow. “No wonder I haven’t seen it before.” She quipped. 

“You wouldn’t like it there.” The Doctor shrugged. “It’s terribly dull.” He brought her hand up, placing a light kiss to her knuckles.

“Well, then, best to avoid it.” River tried to sound playful, but it didn’t quite come off that way. “Why give me this now?” She questioned.

“I should have given it to you then.” The Doctor responded. “You’re my wife…”

“A wife you refuse to save.” River muttered, not really meaning to give voice to the sour thought running through her mind. “You could save me if you wanted to.”

The Doctor backed away, “River, I can’t.” He replied, his back pressing into the wood.

“You won’t even try!” River shouted. She knew she shouldn’t be bringing this up again, she just couldn’t help it. It had been weighing on her mind for days, coloring their time together.

“Times end, River….” The Doctor said. “We all end.” He tried to keep his tone even, his voice from revealing too much. Having his hands tied behind his back, metaphorically speaking, when it came to River killed him. He had wanted to change her future so many times, but she had told him not to. She didn’t want him to change one line of their life together. 

“You’re not listening to me!” River shook her head. She didn’t know why she was doing this now, not when they had shared such tender passions. Once she started, she had to finish. “You could save me if you wanted… But you don’t want to, do you?” 

“How could you think that?!” The Doctor snapped. “Do you think I want to add your name to a list of people I’ve lost?” Of course he wanted to save her. She was River Song, the woman he married. At one time she had defied the universe to keep him alive. Now, it was his turn to repay her in kind. 

“I don’t know!” River shouted in kind. Then she calmed herself. “You’ve always known where I would end up after our last night.” She lowered her head, her eyes taking sight of the ring once more. The weight of that knowledge weighed her heart down. Guilt washed over her as only the Doctor could make her feel. She wanted him to feel the way she did and she knew he never would. “You got a second chance, why can’t I?”

The Doctor looked at her then. After all she’d given up for him; her remaining regenerations, she stopped time by refusing to kill him. The universe owed her some consideration. “I don’t know how to save you.” He said, his voice light but his tone serious. Before, running into her all those times, them gallivanting all across the universe, the Doctor never put much thought into their end until now.

“Then figure it out. You’re the Doctor” River stated. “I have never once asked you for anything; not your love, or your time, but I’m asking now. Save me.” She felt her emotions rising in her much as they had on the cruise ship when she was going off on Flemming about why the Doctor would never be beside her in times of danger. “Is that so wrong?” River asked, her voice breaking with the tears she could feel filling her eyes. 

“No,” The Doctor replied gently. He held out his hand to her, hoping she’d take it and give him the small measure of skin to skin contact that he craved when she was with him, always he desired her when he tried not to. Just as he was about to take his hand back, River slipped hers into his, her fingers lacing theirs together. She closed the distance between them, resting her head on his shoulder while the silence remained. He felt a weight being lifted from him, only to have another settle in its place. The Doctor wouldn’t make River any promises. He couldn’t. He didn’t do promises. But for her, for River Song, he would try.

 

THE END:


End file.
